Nunca me olvides
by Kumalo
Summary: Hello! nueva historia al fin..! espero q les guste... ta medio xtraña
1. Default Chapter

TOC TOC...  
  
Abre los ojos, en una oscuridad impresionante!! "¿Que sucede?"  
  
Ron grita – DEJAME DORMIRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
-Ron despierta, sal tenemos q hablar... -¿Que sucede? -Sal, es muy serio, por favor sal ya mismo. -ok mama ya voy. -te espero en la cocina  
  
Ron estaba durmiendo muy cómodo en La Madriguera, aun faltaban dos semanas para comenzar las clases, y repentina mente lo despiertan. ¿Que podrá ser? Baja muy preocupado y se dirige a la cocina, al entrar encuentra a sus padres sentados en un lado de la mesa, los dos con ojeras y al parecer apenas estaban llegando. Cada vez la cuestión se ponía más intrigante. Ron se sentó del lado opuesto de la mesa. Por su mente corrían mil ideas, "no puedo seguir en Hogwarts" "Despidieron a mi papa" "Mi mama esta embarazada de nuevo" y muchas otras que eran realmente espantosas y ridículas, la mayoría tenían que ver con arañas gigantes y problemas de dinero.  
  
-¿Que sucede? ¿Porque me despiertan a esta hora? -Ron querido, acabamos de llegar, estábamos trabajando para la Orden, y hoy sucedió algo que debes saber. -¿Qué sucedió?- esta vez ya entendiendo de qué se trataba se veía muy preocupado. -Querido – con los ojos llorosos la Sra. Weasley no conseguía las palabras para hablarle a su hijo, en ese momento el Sr. Weasley le pone la mano en el hombro, se limpia las gafas y dice:  
  
-Molly, tranquila, yo le cuento todo. Ron, acabamos de llegar de casa de Hermione, los mortífagos han atacado su casa. Sus padres están bien y los mortífagos no le han hecho nada a Hermione, el problema es que ella ha desaparecido. No entendemos como sucedió, ni tampoco que buscaban los mortífagos en esa casa, porque no la mataron de inmediato, algo querían y no sabemos que es. Ron, no te preocupes por Hermione, pronto la encontraremos.  
  
En ese momento Ron sintió que un hueco se expandió en su estomago, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así; un frío trémulo se apodero de el, y su mente aunque entendía lo que sucedía no lo quería aceptar. Ninguna palabra salio de su boca, pero estaba pensando muchas cosas, y no fue hasta que se encontró solo otra vez en su cuarto que algunas ideas se organizaron en su cabeza.  
  
"¿Que hago? ¿Donde estará? La quiero conmigo..!! mañana saldré a buscarla, y no regresare hasta encontrarla."  
  
El día siguiente amanecía nublado, aunque bien iluminado. Eran las 10:00 AM y Ron se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, con un mochila, su varita y algo de comida con el. Sus padres no estaban en la casa parecía que no habían dormido ahí, y todos sus hermanos aun estaban durmiendo. Se dirigió al pueblo muggle más cercano, y se preparaba para agarrar un bus hasta la casa de Hermione....  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Bueno este es solo el primer capitulo... espero q sean muchooooos :D:D:D esta sera mi historia con mucha magia!! Este capitulo es muy seco ;) pero lo q viene sera muuuy bueno :D:D:D les va a gustar mucho estoy seguro... y pronto veran sentimientos y pensamientos "lindos" jejejejeje muahahahahaha como veran toy medio loco estos dias... escribo de nuevo al fin... 


	2. Comienza la Aventura

Era ya más de la media noche, Hermione estaba en su cuarto sumergida en su nueva PC, descubriendo cada secreto que podía sobre este aparato. Tenía los ojos rojos y estaba muy desarreglada. Al regresar de Hogwarts sus padres le regalaron una PC, y Hermione se propuso a convertirse en las pocas semanas de vacaciones que tenían en una experta en computadoras. Estaba leyendo un libro que en el lomo mostraba "Programación para Principiantes", y ojeaba con cuidado cada párrafo... cuando escucha algo en la ventana. Hermione se para de inmediato y se dirige a la ventana, y al abrirla entra volando una espantosa lechuza negra. Algo asustada observa con cuidado la lechuza era algo flaca pero muy alargada para el tamaño normal de cualquier lechuza, tenia las plumas muy bien arregladas, y era de un negro muy intenso y las garras eran muy gruesas. Hermione se acerca con cuidado para examinar si tiene una carta, y descubre que no hay nada. De repente la ventana se cierra bruscamente y al darse vuelta se encuentra con dos sujetos parados en su cuarto, los dos son altos y encapuchados con largas túnicas negras, y con varitas en sus manos. Hermione ahoga un grito y se acuerda que su varita estaba bajo la cama, estaba sola en su cuarto con dos magos que sin duda eran mortífagos. Uno de los dos se le acerca y la toma de un brazo y la empieza a jalar hacia la ventana, Hermione mira hacia atrás como buscando algo que la ayude y se da cuenta que donde estaba la lechuza hay otro mortífago, mas alto y flaco que los otros dos, y podría jurar que era una mujer. En ese momento la ventan se abrió de nuevo y se escucho:  
  
-Suelta esa niña de inmediato.  
  
La voz parecía muy conocida, aunque Hermione no podría decir de quien era. Inmediatamente volaron por el cuarto destellos de colores, una multitud de palabras se escucharon en el aire, y los mortífagos se dieron vuelta para contraatacar. El que estaba jalando a Hermione no pudo ni levantar la varita cuando ya estaba el suelo desmayado, el otro junto a la ventan agarro del cuello al primero mago que entro por la ventana y lo tiro a un lado disparándole algún hechizo extraño dejándolo inmóvil. El mortífago mas alto se movió de inmediato y para sorpresa de Hermione hablo con voz de mujer gritando otro hechizo que nunca antes había escuchado, y el otro mago que entro por la ventan callo de frente al piso, pero entraron dos magos mas, eran los padres de Ron, y en un segundo el cuarto se lleno de luz, Hermione corrió a su cama y tomo su varita, cerro los ojos y se tiro al piso asustada, luego perdió la conciencia y cuando despertó sentía que había dormido mucho tiempo.  
  
-Uf ¿donde estoy?  
  
-Buenos días señorita.  
  
El salto que dio Hermione al escuchar estas palabras fue increíble. Al caer, el golpe que se dio calmo un poco su sobresalto. Se encontraba en un amplio sofá con muchos cojines en una habitación de madera muy larga, con una gran chimenea en el lado opuesto de la estancia. Frente a ella estaba la misma lechuza que había estado en su cuarto la noche anterior... lo impresionante del caso es que era esa lechuza la que le ¡hablaba!  
  
-¿Donde me han traído?  
  
-Buenos días señorita.  
  
-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
-Buenos días señorita.  
  
-BUENOS DIAS LECHUZA.  
  
-Usted se encuentra en mis aposentos. Tranquila que no le haré daño, ha tenido suerte de que la visitara la noche anterior a sus estancias. Mucho gusto soy la "Dama de los Sueños"  
  
Hermione algo aturdida y muy asustada aun, se sentía menos tranquila frente a esa Dama que con los mortífagos.  
  
-Mucho gusto también. Me llamo Hermione Granger.  
  
-No tienes que decirlo, ya te conozco. Tengo mucho tiempo visitando tus pensamientos.  
  
Ahora más asustada que antes Hermione solo pudo pensar. "no entiendo nada, ¿Qué sucede aquí?"  
  
////////////////// Bueno hasta aqu este capitulo :D espero les valla gustando... me estoy tardando un poco en escribir estos capitulos porq no tengo mi PC... se daño el disco duro ( Gracias a Nita (Kim-Voltrex) por ponerme a escribir...!!! Y a Kida!! Por ser mi soporte estos dias... por aguantarme..!! por estar a mi lado y leer mis fics...!!! "No le temas a los ojos que te miran... Témele a tus ojos que no están mirando por donde caminas." Disfruten cuanto puedan cada momento... no piensen en como los ven los demas...!! Porq algun dia miraran atrás y no podran recuperar el tiempo perdido... 


	3. El primer dia

El día era muy tranquilo, el sol estaba radiante y algunas nubes solitarias se veían a lo lejos, y en una parada de autobús común y corriente un extraño niño pelirrojo se encontraba algo confundido y de mal humor. Ron solo llevaba su varita y en un bolso de mano algo de comida y la dirección de la casa de Hermione. Antes de partir había mandado una lechuza a su amigo Harry contándole lo que había sucedido y explicándole lo que iba a hacer. Tomó el primer bus que vio, se acerco al conductor y le muestra la dirección:  
  
-Disculpe, voy a este lugar, gracias...  
  
La cara del conductor demostraba que evidentemente Ron había hecho algo mal. Inmediatamente la sangre empezó a subirle a la cabeza hasta que en algún punto su pelo se confundía con su piel, y justo en ese momento el conductor estallo en una carcajada que hizo que todos los pasajeros vieran a Ron avergonzado. Inmediatamente se bajo del autobús, corrió un poco hasta encontrar un lugar un poco tranquilo donde se sentó a pensar. Después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio Ron alzo la mirada, con los ojos un poco cristalinos y con una mueca de decepción y derrota.  
  
-¡Solo a mi! Ron Weasly ¿que haces? Solo a mi se me ocurre hacer esto. Mis padres ya la están buscando ¡Quédate tranquilo! Me iré. a casa me acostare y cuando despierte la Orden ya habrá encontrado a Hermione.  
  
Un lagrima corría por la mejilla derecha de Ron, paso hasta su barbilla y se escucho su sonido en el piso. Dos lagrimas corrían ya por la otra mejilla cuando Ron se dio cuenta que una sombra aparecía a sus pies. Levanto la vista rápidamente y ve un ave que sale volando de donde estaba parada, elevo el vuelo y dio un giro para dirigirse directamente a Ron. Era una lechuza, negra y grande, más grande que cualquiera que Ron viera en su vida. Ya Ron se encontraba muy impactado cuando la lechuza alzo vuelo de nuevo, y si Ron no estaba delirando, le hablaba y le decía que lo siguiera.  
  
La lechuza se dirigía hacia la casa de Ron, pero se detuvo poco antes de llegar. Ron había corrido ya mucho tiempo y se encontraba agotado. Cuando se acerco a la lechuza callo de rodillas extenuado. La lechuza levanto un ala y con el pico se arranco una pluma blanca y se la entrego a Ron. Un poco asustado la agarro, pero ya se había dado cuenta que la lechuza parecía no tener plumas blancas en ningún lado.  
  
-¿Para que es esta pluma?  
  
-Mañana regresare a esta misma hora, trae la pluma, yo se donde esta tu amiga. No tengas miedo, abre tu mente, deja que las cosas salgan.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Hermione? ¡Quiero verla!  
  
En ese momento la lechuza se elevo con majestuosidad. Ya se iba pero antes de alejarse mucho Ron escucho:  
  
-No hables con nadie de esto. Mañana nos veremos aquí de nuevo.  
  
Ron regreso a su casa algo confundido. ¡Una lechuza que habla lo quiere ayudar! Eso no se ve todos los días, ni en el mundo mágico es normal. Ese día paso muy lento, Ron estaba en su cuarto mirando el techo, las paredes, el polvo que caía, a ratos se asomaba por la ventana como buscando algo que vendría pero que nunca llegaba. Asomaba hacia abajo y veía a los gemelos jugando con los gnomos del patio. Dos veces llego su madre durante el día, se apuraba a la cocina llamaba a todos a comer y luego se iba de nuevo, tan rápido como llegaba. Ron no salio de su cuarto ni para ir al baño, la verdad no sentía ganas de comer ni de nada. Cuando la noche llegó solo veía la luna como esperando ver la cara de Hermione en ella, o tal vez una lechuza negra que se acercaba, no sabia que esperaba pero ahí estaba sentado esperando.  
  
¿¡Que paso!? El sol se levantaba encima de las montañas y los rayos estaban molestando a Ron. Se había quedado dormido en la ventana, no sentía su brazo derecho, estaba dormido. La posición en que quedo la noche anterior le dejo a Ron una molestia mas, ya empezaba a desesperarse. Todo estaba saliendo mal. De un momento a otro Ron sintió como la inquietud le corría desde los pies a la cabeza. El nerviosismo lo tomo por completo y empezó a ver la hora, buscar ropa, no sabia que hacer. ¡LA LECHUZA! Tenia que salir pronto para estar en el lugar adecuado a tiempo. Ron se apresuro a desayunar. Otra vez no estaban sus padres, así que preparo una tostada y un café y salio rápido de la casa.  
  
Aun faltaba como media hora para que la Lechuza llegara y Ron estaba como un loco caminando en círculos mirando a todos lados esperando y esperando. ¡Ya es la hora! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde esta?. Ron tenia ya 15 minutos esperando mas de la cuenta, se sentó y se llevo las manos a la cara ¿Había sido un sueño?  
  
-No- Ron escuchaba una voz dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Alzo la mirada pero ya no estaba en donde había estado esperando por mas de una hora. Realmente no se parecía a ningún lugar que Ron hubiese visto antes. La habitación mas tenebrosa del mundo, todo en madera, y muy húmedo y oscuro. Ron se da la vuelta y se encuentra con unos ojos enormes. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Hermione? 


End file.
